


breathing, but make it stop

by wintertobios



Category: Mothman (Folklore)
Genre: F/M, I hate it here, M/M, Mothman, Sex, chatfic, disgusting, i hate this, las vegas strip club, oh god oh fuxk, wonhaebunny kyoukiros juuls pressured me into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintertobios/pseuds/wintertobios
Summary: no no no no no no nomothman has a phat ass that’s it
Relationships: Mothman (Character)/Original Character(s), Mothman (Character)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: the ultimate mothman fucker works





	breathing, but make it stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonhaebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhaebunny/gifts), [kyoukiros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoukiros/gifts).



> fuck

xxx-xxx-xxxx  
hello is this the las vegas strip club

y/n  
no who r u

xxx-xxx-xxxx  
dang ok rejected by a strip club :// harsh  
i’m mothman

y/n   
r the rumors true

mothman   
what rumors

y/n  
that u have the phattest juiciest ass in all of the land

mothman  
yes do u want to see for urself

y/n  
ofc  
where r u

mothman   
6969 cock street

y/n  
ok see u there

-

It started off innocently, like most things involving the infamous Mothman did. You didn’t know that, of course, so you blindly went into the night thinking nothing of it.

“Mothman, you sexy gorgeous beautiful moth, shake that phat ass for me,” You moan, choking on his cow tiddie cum milk.

“What will you give me in return?” He questions, his rock hard abs rippling like octopus tentacles.

“My thicc voluptuous bulbous raging hot pussy,” You reply around a mouthful of the best Mothman sausage you’ve ever tasted.

“Your pussy isn’t bulging and throbbing; you’re a scam!” Mothman exclaims, “I’m leaving.”

You should’ve known better. Getting your heart broken by Mothman was definitely not the way to go, but you can’t bring yourself to be mad about it. Pulling out ur phone with your juicy cum-stained fingers, you type out:

y/n  
was that at least satisfactory

mothman  
3 out of 5 bussies

You smile. Mothman did indeed have a phat ass, but he had an even phatter heart.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck x2


End file.
